Rocket (Ginga Legend Weed)
|enemies = }} Rocket is one of supporting character from Ginga Legend Weed, Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion & Ginga: The Last Wars. He was the leader of the Rocket Brothers, a trio consisting of him and his two younger brothers. He later join to Weed's Army to stop Hougen. He was voiced by Takeshi Maeda. Appearance Personality He is polite, peaceful and loyal, but is annoyed when he sees dogs who leave their friends in trouble. History Ginga Legend Weed He were once tasked with spying Ōu army and not long after Rocket and his brothers found the Weed's army who were looking for more dogs for their pack. The brothers managed to kidnap Weed and, at the same time, deceived his friend. Rocket tried to interrogate Weed, but he decided to defend himself and fought against Rocket. Looking at Weed's eyes, Rocket recognized him as the son of leader, Gin. The brothers were just planning to take Weed to Hougen when Jerome appeared on the scene. Rocket, Jet and Missile tried to conceal together Jerome, but failed. Soon the other Weed friends found the place and then the Borzo brothers decided to take their feet down. Rocket realized that Jerome had been ready to die for Weed when he understood Saburō's heroism in a new light. He now believed that Saburō had wanted to teach the brothers to live rather than survive, and to sacrifice for the companions. Rocket decided to say goodbye to his brother and join Ōu despite his submissive power. Weed agreed with Rocket, even though his friends were very suspicious of the idea - Rocket was still a part of the enemies a moment ago. However, as Rocket saved the spirit of Weed and GB, they admitted they were wrong with Rocket. Later, Rocket learned that Hougen killing his brothers. Over time, Rocket becomes one of Weed's closest and most trusted friends. After Hougen's death, Rocket remains on the moon. He is one of the dogs that Sasuke seeks to fight against Shōgun, but the battle will end soon after they arrive. When Russian soldiers attack the Hokkaido fast Rocket acts as a messenger. He starts looking for Weed, who is in love with his beloved Koyuki. After discovering Weed, Rocket tells what has happened to Hokkaido's director, Hakuro. He also tells Jeremiah, who was captured by Victor. After Victor's death, Rocket helps a dog named Mari and took part in the battle against hybrid bears. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Rocket is among those captured and locked in a shed by Kurohabaki Jinemon. He is later saved and released into the mountains. Ginga: The Last Wars Rocket is first seen when he leaves the tongue to help Weed and others who have been hit by the bear. Rocket runs towards the rock and he does not notice the three descendants of Akakabuto who hide behind the big rocks. Akame notices the bears from above and shouts a warning to Rocket. Surprisingly, however, the bears do not attack Rocket, but remain in place. When the wounded Hiro and George arrive at the rock, one of Rocket's arrested bears is attacked by them. Rocket, however, saves Hiro's spirit by attacking the bear's neck and Hiro gets a chance to catch the bear's front leg. Together with George, Rocket helps Hiro, who gets killed by the bear. Rocket returns to the cliff when the rest of the bears retreat. When Jerome's suicide attack on Lydia died, Rocket blocks him with Tesshin and Akame. Soon after, the bears are preparing to attack the dogs. Gin decides to act as a live bait and attacks Monsoon on Zetsu Tenrō Battga, but the bear prevents the attack and throws Gin on the ground. Uritun warriors are attacking furious Monsoon, ignoring Gin's orders, and a huge bear grunts some of the doggie in an instant. Rocket wounded but not seriously. Later, Monsoon returns to the cliff and claims to have defeated Gin, who worked as a bait. With Monsoon, they attack the dogs directly, and those under the Monsoon wound Rocket in the throat. After a while, uritu warriors will only be able to lie down in the wounded country of Monsoon when they take control of their paradise. Rocket, Ken and Kyōshirō survive, escaping and hiding from bear patrols in the gorge wall. They descend and walk along the river to the cave where the bodies of Buru, Dodo, and Shiu are. Later, Kyōshirō climbs up to find out about the noise and gets caught by five bears. He is able to flee after Bob's appearance, but the bears are still chasing him. Rocket arrives and takes Kyōshirō back. He jumps with Kyōshirō into the ravine and both the bears and Bob assume they have died. The flow takes Rocket and Kyōshirō farther, but eventually Shion and Gennai save them. The twin recognizes Gennai and they tell what has happened in the past. Gallery 1483014_1433550428492_full.jpg hxHVU0B.png vvaqbiU.jpg RocketGDWep7_9.png Tumblr_pkv6lpGLME1srvg8oo1_640.png Navigation Category:Ginga Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Military Category:Animals Category:Voice of Reason Category:Fighter Category:Successful Category:Orphans